Black Fire
by Bl0ndemidget
Summary: Nick has succumbed to mad envy that Cassie chose Adam over himself. In the middle of a storm, he finds one alluring object that could help overcome his heartbreak...or destroy him along with the Circle. What matters more, your friends, or most beloved?
1. Healing

Ice cold rain pelted down on my bare neck as I stared out onto the bleak Atlantic Ocean. I didn't mind the cold really; it distracted me from these harsh emotions that battered me very time I saw Adam and Cassie together.

I scowled at the rough waves that battered the cliff top. While my hard thudded a wounded rhyme, I thought of the way she laughed, like sparkles in the sunlight. The way her soft brown hair fell over her shoulders, and her pixie like frame…

It wasn't a question of want. It was a question of _need._ I needed Cassie to live. I needed to feel her small, but strong embrace, and the way she chided me whenever I brought cigarettes. She was sunlight personified, one of the most gifted in our Circle.

I curled myself up in a ball, as I sat on the edge of the cliff top, feeling the prevailing winds whisper across my face and hair.

'_Oh get a grip Nick! It's been over a year since we destroyed Black John. Time to move on.' _Faye's sneer echoed in my mind as I reconsidered moving away to the mainland. I could survive. I was tough, brave and had common sense. I could look after myself. No one messed with me.

"But what about the Circle?" I asked no one in particular, closing my eyes shut. Adam and Diana would be distraught, the Henderson brothers would laugh about it at first, but as time moved on, they would grow sombre. Melanie, Deborah and Sean would worry, and Faye would be pissed. As for Cassie…

She would blame herself.

I shook my head and sighed. I never let the Circle see me like this. If I wasn't in the garage fixing a car, I sat here, next to the derelict number thirteen, gazing at the stars.

I frowned up at the black clouds, squinting through the cold raindrops, just about making out the soft silver glow of a Waning moon. I didn't do magick much anymore. Only in casting when I was expected to.

I shivered beneath my leather jacket, and with stiff limbs, I stood up. While I shoved my hands deep in my pockets I noticed something on the ground, half hidden beneath the grass.

Against my will, my eyes glued on the object, and with trembling hands, I scooped the sparkling, moss green gem from the grass. It glowed faintly in the moonlight like a small star. I looked at the gem carefully, and noticed its smooth surface was like a snake's. As I stroked the cool surface gently, a sudden scorch of heat erupted from it into my hand.

I yelped with shock, and as I dropped it, my mind was filled with an image of a Cobra.

"Yeah just as I thought, it's Serpentine. Used in casting for easing discomfort. The wearer's soul is protected from invisible powers if worn around his or her neck." Melanie's calm voice filled her small kitchen, as I sat at the wooden table in the corner. Naturally, I went to Melanie for her quick knowledge of Gems and minerals in the Circle. Anyone would.

"But what's unusual here, is that it burned my hand after I picked it up" I held out my palm, to show her the angry scorch mark that ran from my thumb to wrist.

I watched as Melanie sucked in a surprised breath and cupped my hand, examined it, and let me go.

"Only natural. When the gem chooses the wearer, they either fill you with an emotion, whether it's love or serenity, or they physically brand you. Especially Serpentine, known for its aggression"

I looked at her from under my bangs.

"You talk about them like they have feelings, or a mind"

Melanie flicked a blond curl away from her face.

"It's more like…an awareness. And magick combined in one." She grinned at me.

"But that doesn't make any sense." I scowled.

"Well, my family is gifted for the art of gems. Believe me, it makes sense." She took a sip of her herbal tea. "Want some?"

"No thank you" I rose from the chair and pocketed the serpentine. A burst of warmth erupted into my fingertips at the smallest contact. I gritted my teeth and walked to the door.

Her next words rooted me to the spot.

"How are you coping with…the whole Cassie and Adam relationship?"

I looked over my shoulder at her, showing her my pain filled eyes to answer her question. She bowed her head.

As I left, the cobra filled my mind again. But this time it soothed, rather than agitated.

Like Black Fire.


	2. Parasite

Twirling the serpentine around in my fingers, I watched with awe as the classroom lights reflected off of the porcelain surface, scattering green fissures on the walls. Two days had passed since the encounter in Melanie's kitchen, and I was filled with slight dread of the thought of being in the same classes as Cassie. We only shared periods three and one, but it was enough to send butterflies in my stomach and my heart to beat frantically.

'Armstrong! Pay attention!'

I jerked suddenly at the sharp and cold voice of my Chemistry teacher, Mrs Valo. She appraised me with icy eyes, and pointed to the equation on the board. I chewed my lip as I took in the complicated symbols and letters of the problem. Hastily, I wrote the balanced form of it in my notebook in a hurried sprawl. Chemistry is my strong point, but lately I had been letting my mind wander involuntarily. To images of soft brown curtains, and blueberry perfume…

To Cassie, who was sitting in the next row from me. I dared sneak a glance at her from the corner of my eye. Our eyes met, and she smiled warmly at me, sending slight electric pulses down my spine. I grinned weakly at her.

'Honestly Armstrong, is it so hard for you to actually pay attention in my class?'

Sadly, I shifted my eyes back to Mrs Valo's wrinkled and pasty face. Her eyes were small and pig like behind her spectacles. I inwardly grimaced and muttered a hasty apology. I couldn't let my guard down again.

Halfway through the lesson, Cassie walked by my desk and dropped a crumbled slip of paper next to my hand. Without looking at her as she talked to the teacher, I opened it curiously.

_How are you? You seem a bit down lately. Anything wrong? The Circle are having a ritual tonight down at the beach, 11o clock sharp. It's the Autumn Equinox today. I'll see you at lunch. _

_Cassie x _

I crumpled up the paper and slipped it into my jeans pocket. I'd completely forgot about the ritual of the Autumn Equinox. It's a set date that witches celebrate all over the world. The time of saying goodbye to the Goddess as she departs this world to travel to the Underworld. A time of spiritual and magickal development.

The scent of blueberries and sweet honeysuckle told me Cassie had returned. I kept my head down and focused on my chemistry textbook. Five minutes later, temptation took hold of me. I peeked another glance at her, wanting to see her dainty figure and beautiful blue eyes. To my surprise, she was looking at me with her soft gaze, another smile upon her lips. My heart jolted, and I grinned at her again, and nodded.

She mouthed '_See you there.'_

Was it me, or could I see sadness beneath the sapphire of her eyes?

'Earth to Nick! You gunna eat that sandwich?' Chris's voice pierced my musing as I gazed up at the clouds. It was a warm and sunny September, despite the autumn scene. We were lounging on the grassy slope behind the school building, soaking up the sunlight. I shook my head at Chris.

'I'm not hungry."

'You've been saying that a lot. You sure your alright? You look ill.' Adam's warm voice was layered with worry as he looked around from behind Diana and Cassie.

Great, I thought. Centre of attention. So not me. I plastered a fake smile on my face with effort.

'Sure. Why wouldn't I be?' I fidgeted with the corner of my jacket, itching to take out my packet of cigarettes. Shame smoking was banned on school premises. I could almost see Cassie's disapproval. I moved my hand away.

Faye scoffed. 'He's being his usual 'hard nut' self. Aren't you Nick?' I looked directly into her fiery eyes, seeing spite and mockery there. I chuckled.

'Uh, guys, what are we going to do about this ritual. It's tonight you know?' Deborah broke off her conversation with Suzan Laurel and Deborah to address us. Faye's lip curled.

'I'm the leader here- I mean, me, Cassie and Diana are the leaders here, so we should decide. Together.' Her velvet voice quickly drowned out her mistake. I smiled to myself.

'Diana and me have a brilliant idea. If you'll hear us out' Cassie looked at Faye directly, refusing to back down from her piercing eyes. Faye gestured lazily with her red fingernails, telling her to proceed.

'It's a surprise for everyone though. You, Cassie and me will meet up after school and arrange it.' Diana's smile was bright and natural as she looked at everyone. I could see Doug and Chris grin at each other excitedly, and Suzan pause in mid bite of her croissant. I saw Melanie, next to Sean, hesitate.

'Is there a dress code? We always dress up a little when we celebrate a festival.' Typical Melanie. The most fashion orientated of the group. Cassie laughed.

'Of course. Autumn colours like brown, red, and gold are most welcome. Excluding black' Here, her eyes looked at me mischievously and giggled. I blushed slightly and flashed her a smile, in which one was returned, once again. Adam's arm circled around Cassie's waist and he kissed her on the cheek. The ragged wound in my heart pulsed like a bruise, and I looked away, envy eating away inside me, like a parasite. Ignoring Doug and Chris's smooching noises, I watched just in time to see Diana look down at the grass, entwining her fingers. She was hurting to.

Just then, sudden warmth burst through my chest, and into my bloodstream, cooling the dull ticking pain in my chest. I sighed, and took out the chunk of serpentine, tied with black chord, around my neck. It dangled there, catching everyone's attention. I could almost see Power pulsate around the emerald gloss, drawing in heat from the autumn sunlight.

'W-where did you get that?'

I looked up at the sound of Diana's trembling voice, and was concerned to see raw fear etched in her features. She was rigid, ready to bolt, her blue eyes fixated on the serpentine, almost against her will. I closed my hand around it blocking it from everyone's view. Faye smirked.

'I finally found a gem of my own I can commune with. I found it outside number thirteen.' I frowned, suddenly aware of the tense atmosphere our group had become.

'That's Serpentine. It's known for drawing evil spirits from the Underworld. It also eases emotional pain and discomfort. But it demands a high price for anyone who uses it to take away that pain…' Faye's husky voice drifted easily through the quiet group. My hands became fists.

'Melanie, you told me it was used for magickal development!' I glared at her. Her eyes were wide. She looked like a scared rabbit.

'I didn't know it was used for that! Nick, you have to dispose of it quickly. You've heard the Old stories of such items linked with the Underworld. They all demand prices, to high for a mortal to pay' Melanie blinked back tears, her lips trembling like Diana's. Frustration grated through me. What was wrong with them? Goddess!

My eyes locked on Cassie. She had heard the Old Stories to, heard the warlocks had used stones like 'mine' for avaricious deeds. All paid in life, soul and blood. She looked back at me, her eyes scared.

'Dispose it'

For the first time in my life, I ignored her. I stood up and, leaving everyone in shocked silence, strided out of the school gates.

I needed the stone to survive. I needed to feel it's numb, clasping hand around my chest. Like morphine, it trickled through my blood once again, receding my frustration and anger.

Later, only when my emotions had been silenced, I remembered Faye's golden eyes glittering, like the soulless, avaricious eyes of the warlocks.


	3. Howling

Adam's Perspective

What should he do?

This question had been haunting him since Nick had stormed out of the school, earlier that day. Guilt and annoyance pounded through him as he surveyed his options. Cassie was, and always will be, _his_. There was no doubt about that. The silver chord tightened momentarily around his chest as he thought of that night when Diana had accepted them. He had been so shocked, so _elated_ that she understood. But then again, Diana always understood.

Adam sighed as he looked at his bedroom clock. The hands pointed at half ten at night. Half an hour until the ritual started. He had hurriedly pulled on a beige turtleneck and jeans. He hated dress codes.

The night was cold, and a frost bit the air. Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted. Adam looked at his watch again. Five minutes had passed. He was expecting Diana to visit and fill him in on the details. But maybe not now…not after he had broken her heart and expected her to move on. Light footsteps on the stairs sounded just outside his door, and then Diana burst in, wearing her white ritual dress. Adams eyes widened slightly at the sight of her_. She's beautiful_, he thought, admiringly the clothes silky sheen and the moonlight she seemed to emit. But no love stirred in his chest. Cassie had his heart.

'Adam! I've come to fill you in for tonight,' Her smile was genuine and friendly as she sat on the edge of his bed. His mind was blank.

'I didn't hear you knock'

'Oh, your grandmother let me in' she laughed, the sound like tinkling bells. Adam grinned.

'Dear old grandma is as mad as a hatter'

'Oh, but she loves me. I have your outfit here. Hang on a sec' She rummaged in her handbag, and unsheathed a crown like headpiece, woven with golden leaves.

Adam shook his head and smiled. 'I didn't know I was dressing up,'

'Oh everyone is. You heard Melanie. She'll curse you if you don't'

Adam's face darkened at the reminder of today. Nick's arrogant face flashed through his mind, but this time, a sneer twisted his handsome face. Like a snake…

'Adam?'

He shook himself. 'Sorry. I was thinking about Nick. I'm worried about him…'

Her beautiful face crumbled with anxiety. 'We all are. Do you think he'll turn up to the ritual tonight?'

Adam gritted his teeth. 'He better. We need everyone present. Otherwise it wont be an effective full Circle' He saw Diana bite her lip. Without realising he moved, he put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. She stiffened, and then looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling slightly in the dim lighting.

'I miss you Adam'

'I know you do' He murmured, squeezing her shoulder. The delicate silk beneath his hand was warm, and it stirred memories. Old memories. Another life. The silver chord throbbed, stronger than ever. Almost like she sensed it, she relaxed and stood up, his hand drifting back to his side. The wounded look in her eyes dispersed, replaced by amusement. She picked up the crown.

'Come on. I'll set this on your head' She spun Adam around, so he was facing the dusty mirror next to the window. His auburn curls were dishevelled, and he tried to flatten them. She slapped his hand away.

Gently, she lowered the crown, the leaves brushing together with an audible rustle. Once it was in place, she pinned it to his hair with clips. All the while he looked at her busy hands from the mirror's reflection, watching as her nimble fingers parted his hair accordingly and clipped back a curl. Her lips were pursed with concentration. After ten minutes she stepped back with a flourish, her dress dancing around her slim legs.

He swallowed, his throat becoming numb. He needed to say something, anything.

'I love Cassie' He didn't lower his eyes from hers, didn't try to sugar coat the sentence; he only said it straight from his heart, from his soul.

Diana's smile didn't waver. 'I know you do. I'm happy for you both. I really am' the smile reached her eyes, and they glittered like small gems, full of magick. Suddenly, she looked out the window, her blond curls bouncing. The silver chord quivered, announcing Cassie's soul was near by.

'Cassie's outside. We'll brief you what's happening on the way.' She pushed him towards the door.

'Hang on. How did you know she was outside?'

Diana looked directly into his emerald eyes.

'I sensed her. We're like sisters after all.' She shrugged.

'After all, we're witches. What's a witch when you don't use magick?' Giggling, she walked towards the stairs. Before following her, Adam looked out the window with unease.

He sensed something evil was brewing in the shadows. Again, Nicks face drifted through his head.

But this time, he was holding a cobra. Adam's heart quickened.

xXxXx

Cassie looked up into the night sky, smiling at the stars high in the velvet blackness. Pulling her scarlet jacket around her golden dress, she turned towards Adam, Diana, Faye and the rest of the Circle. Faye's sceptical expression was hard to ignore. Diana and Adam's faces were full of worry, and the rest of the Circle looked anxious. Ten minutes till midnight, and Nick till hadn't turned up. His mobile was switched off, and he's ignoring our voicemail, Cassie thought, turning her attention to the calm waves lapping at the shore. The moonlight bathed the beach with a silver glow, shining on the sea glass. Thousands of sparkles were everywhere on the sand. It was magickal.

Biting her lip she looked at Diana and Faye, the other leaders of the Circle. Faye's low cut, slim dress was a deep, dark mahogany, with lacy edges. Symbolizing midnight, she stood there, tall and proud, her chin held high as she held Cassie's gaze. Coal black hair pinned up in an elegant knot, loose strands touching her shoulders. Diana was holding herself delicately, like a soft lily petal, her blond curls tumbling around her like a halo. Perfect for symbolizing moonlight. Cassie looked down at herself in her bright golden dress, cut long and flowing like Diana's. One word held the colours meaning.

Dawn.

'Oh for heavens sake, Nicks not coming' Faye's lip curled in a sneer as she turned around to face the Circle, hand throwing up in a dismissive gesture.

The Circle stirred, agitated under the full moon.

'He will come. He has to. He's not that much of an arse' Chris walked to stand next to Adam, dressed in striking colours of red and yellow. Cassie straightened her diadem, a gesture of slight unease. Adams feeling uneasy to, she thought, looking at her soulmate. He gripped her hand as he felt her gaze upon him, a scowl on his handsome face, red curls casting shadows across his eyes. Her heart quickened, in tune with Adam's, at the thought of Nicks entrance. What will he do? Has he destroyed the Serpentine?

'All this over one lousy gemstone. Geez…' Sean's mutter voice drifted easily through the quiet group. He crossed his arms.

Faye cut across him. 'You haven't heard the Old Stories I presume? Well lets just say it involves death, decay, and a story of a destroyed Circle of witches' She looked down her nose at Sean's meek stance, on the fringe of the group, next to Laurel and Deborah. Sean fidgeted under her fiery gaze, shuffling a little to stand behind Deborah. Deborah clasped Sean's arm and pushed him forward with annoyance.

'Looks like we'll continue without him then...' Cassie withdrew a lethal looking dagger from the sheath on her thigh and began drawing a circle into the sand precisely. Everyone moved into position in their places of the Circle, Doug and Sean tripping each other up playfully in the process. Suzann laughed.

'Does this look like a laughing matter to you? We have no idea if Nick's okay, and all you two can do is mess around like usual!' Faye rounded on the Henderson brothers, her eyes flashing dangerously, her hair crackling with the element fire.

Adam's head snapped up, his pupils dilating. Cassie could feel him draw surrounding energy through the chord, building it around his aura, ready to release. Before he could release that power onto Faye, Cassie stumbled to Adam, her own eyes flashing with fire.

'No! What's with you, all of a sudden? And you-' She rounded on Faye. '-That was unfair. I thought you were a leader, not some immature kid!' Faye looked at her with slight bewilderment, the static dying down around her. She snorted.

'I'm worried about Nick that's all! How can we continue a ritual without him? It's unfair.' Cassie looked at Adam's stiff stance, his eyes full of agitation. He's worried. Really worried about Nick, she thought. He hasn't spoken all night, and I'm beginning to wonder what's going through his head.

'Adam? I'm sure Nick's okay, he just needs cooling off' Diana's voice was soothing as she hugged Adam close. Cassie felt an unexpected pang of guilt. Diana had lost her true love, and here she is, comforting the boy who chose Cassie.

The silver chord tightened.

Cassie gripped Adam's hand, feeling warmth seep through her palm into his. The shadows receded from his face, and for the first time that night, he grinned at her and winked.

She smiled and shrugged. 'I guess we'll continue'

She rummaged in her rucksack and withdrew a small box full of sweet scented candles. The scent wafted gently through the breeze, the spiciness of cinnamon, blueberry, lemon, vanilla and lavender caressed the air.

Faye glided smoothly over, and together, she and Cassie cupped their hands over the wicks and pushed with their minds.

The light emitting from the candles danced across everyone's faces as they wordlessly held the candles that appeased them the most. Melanie looked nervous.

'I think I remember reading some ritual like this in my Book Of Shadows. Could we be really…?' She looked at Faye, lost for words. Faye smirked and tossed her hair.

'A blood bond ritual. Like a blood sacrifice?' At these words, she looked at Sean and smiled sarcastically. Sean took a step back.

'Hang on now! It's not a big thing really. Just a prick with the tip of this dagger. You don't have to if you don't want to. But to honour the Goddess we need a small drop of blood. Who wants to participate?' Diana's kind gaze swept through the Circle. Everyone raised his or her hands. Sean hesitated, but raised his. Faye ignored his trembling and walked over to the Henderson brothers. They held their palms up, both grinning. Known for physical bravery, they stood still waiting, tousled blond hair stirring in the salty breeze.

In a soothing voice, like tinkling water Faye chanted.

'_Dark Moon, We Hear You Call Us_

_Bright Moon, We Call Your Name_

_Crescent Moon, We Sing With You_

_Crescent Moon, We Sing With You_

_Call our Goddess of the moon_

_To come sing with noon_

_Twilight with Dawn we see your grace_

_So surrender this with a smiling face…'_

The blade slashed in the open air, moonlight reflecting off its metallic blade. With a swift movement, a long shallow gash appeared along the base of Doug's palm. Crimson blood beaded across his thumb, and trickled sluggishly onto the sand. He clasped his hand, allowing the blood to flow quicker, onto the glittering glass at his feet. As the smell of blood swirled through the brine in the wind, Cassie felt her stomach plummet against her will, and her sight went into double vision.

The magick in her blood stirred. She could feel the electric pulse through her veins, into her fingertips, building Power. Just when she was about to question Adam if he felt the same, a hoarse, drunken voice pierced the night.

'CASSIE!'


	4. Ragged Wounds

In the dead of the night, my voice echoed across the melancholy group of my Circle. Before I knew I had done it, before my confused mind could comprehend what mixed signals it was receiving, the Serpentine pulsated against my skin, feeding off my blood. It clawed, like a hungry beast, into my numb flesh, beading crimson spots.

But all I could see was _her._

Caramel hair cascading down her back, against the stark gold of her silk dress. I couldn't pull away from her shocked turquoise eyes. Ice against warm dewy skin. I wanted to kiss those full, red lips of hers, to feel her enveloping warmth crushing into my body…

I needed her.

Cassie's cry of delight glided through the still air, vibrating deep into my skull. I winced, as her body seemed to ripple towards me, a look of deep emotion splayed on her face. Diana, always attached to her side, ascended towards me to, a cautious stance stiffening her shoulders, wrapped with white satin.

The night tilted and shifted, as I stumbled towards their leader, dizzy sickness flashing through my body. I could still smell the strong rum I had consumed against my clothes. The smell irritating my nose, bile rising up my throat.

I grinned, exposing all my teeth. Pathetic Adam, the saint. The one everyone loves, the one everyone admires and looks up to. His hostile eyes flashes like a knife under the full moon, fire burning beneath the green orbs. My smirk stretched tighter across my face, my converse easily stepping over the circle carved in the sand.

The ghost bond encircling the carved line gave way, accepting my presence and witch blood into the ritual. Before my outstretched palm could caress her, before I could pull her into an embrace, Adam knocked my arm away with a strike as fast as lightening, centreing himself between Cassie and me. His auburn curls crackling with embers, and hands balled as fists.

I shot Adam a crooked smile, and beckoned him to approach, palm flat out.

An invitation.

"Will you two stop it!" Cassie lunged quickly from around Adam, placing her body between us. My brain sluggishly noticed I could brush her aside whenever I wanted. A vulnerable lily petal.

I couldn't concentrate on the rest of the Circle, my gaze quickly shifted confusingly back to Adams furious glare. I could feel Faye's ominous gaze upon my face, itching like a spider. A sharp pain lanced through my chest from where the Serpentine lay, hidden beneath my shirt. It was bittersweet. Intoxicating. Bliss. Three figures dithered in the corner of my eyes, their bodies distorting under the moonlight. My attention was focused elsewhere, while my skin prickled with unease. I broke out in a sweat.

I was focused on Adam's lips as they brushed together, to form two words. It was a few seconds late I realised he had been snarling at me.

'Your drunk' Accusing. Anxious. Anger.

'No shit Sherlock' I sniggered, reaching a hand towards Cassie.

_Craaack._

'_OUCH' _I bellowed, leaping backwards, feet tripping on tufts of sea grass. My eyes were drawn to the electricity ensnaring around Cassie, static playing stray tendrils of hair across her waist. She hummed, glowing like a light bulb; drawing Power from the ground she stood on, a determined look on her face. The place on my hand where she had shocked me throbbed and stung.

A ragged wound pulsed within me. My eyes met hers, and I could feel hurt smarting my eyes. Delicate Cassie, the one who I would never lift a finger to attack…

She blinked, ashamed, staring intently at the sparkling stones at our feet. Everything was slowed down, motionless for a few seconds, as my brain ordered me to move.

Kill the redhead…

This thought was barely audibly, and it was entirely not my own. It hissed and crackled gently at the back of my mind. Enticing, tempting. Persuading somehow. My Serpentine hummed in response, lurching forward, actually indenting my shirt with its movement. As I looked down at the plaid patterns in stark surprise, I felt the air stir.

The wind was suddenly knocked out of my lungs, the stars swayed sickeningly above me as I plummeted headfirst into the sand. Before I could smack my fist into the attackers, I was rolled over and pinned roughly to the ground with a pair of knees, arms twisted into an impossible position.

Chris and Doug's laughter filled my head, the sound like cawing ravens. I snarled and thrashed, legs kicking at open air, trying to knock the Henderson brother's hands from my back. Their bony fingers bit into my skin, trying desperately to repress my furious thrashing and withering.

The sounds of crunching sand underfoot approached me from my right. A pair of boots swarmed my vision. Deborah peered down at me with disgust, before looking away at the sea, her voice suppressing her emotions.

"Your pathetic. Why didn't you turn up on time?' These questions sounded like knives pelting the ground to my sluggish ears, my rum spiked blood pounding through my veins. I screwed up my eyes, trying to focus one drunken thought at a time.

"Why should I? When I have to watch Conant acting all up and personal with my Cassie." I barely recognised the slur in my murmur. I began quivering all over, and a strong desire to punch someone's face arose in me.

A sharp intake of breath echoed from Diana. I turned my head in time to see her look away from me, head bowed, hugging her shoulders. I smirked to myself, a sudden thought occurring.

"But I'm not the only one who's hurting here. Diana." I chuckled, relishing the moment of humiliating Adam. The atmosphere was almost palpable; the hairs on the back of my neck became rigid as the cool air suddenly dropped a few degrees lower. The unmistakable workings of Power.

"Why are you doing this?" Melanie's voice was cold, icy. She fumbled with the Amethyst pendant dangling from her neck and grasped it, searching for courage. The sight was hilarious, bubbles of unstoppable chortling rippled throughout, cutting through the mist.

'Look at you all! Your all nothing but a group of witches, worshipping some religion and Goddess's who don't even exist!" I looked around wildly, drinking in the skittish faces of all the members. Faye's eyes flashed at me, her lips curving up in a small smirk. A sudden gust of wind billowed around Faye, mahogany silk rippling sideways, hair shivering. She shook her head slightly, her hawk eyes never leaving mine. My eyes drifted to Adam.

His face was the same shade of his hair. I could sense rage filling him, the air around me taking on a red tinge, crimson, uncontrollable.

"This isn't like you Nick.' Cassie's eyes widened as something dawned upon her.

'Where's the Serpentine?'

I stopped my thrashing, head lying on the stones. My arms grew numb. A sigh of relief issues from Chris, his grip slacking. The Serpentine burned, illuminating my shirt with an emerald light. An unknown, wild force grew within me, building Power, building frustration, and building bloodlust. Suddenly, my eyes flashed, scorching hot. Then something in me snapped, a beast was released, uncaged, the hinges hanging, breaking free.

My hands closed around Adam's throat.

A cry of shock pierced the Circle. Who's? Nothing penetrated my concentration. My fingers tightened around his pale neck, crushing his windpipe. I couldn't move, couldn't break free from the spell that enclosed over my conciseness, my soul. Hands clawed at my shoulders, arms encircled my waist, yanking me back. I snarled, a primeval response.

"NICK YOUR KILLING HIM!" A shrill howl was released from the girl who was pulling me back. I glared at Adams bulging eyes, watching with sick satisfaction as his skin blotched he raked his hands across mine, nails scratching bloody trails into my flesh. He choked, and spluttered, spittle flying in all directions. I squeezed, fingers quivering, blood pounding behind my eyes. The Serpentine swished across my chest, soaking up the bloodlust and rage of the attack.

Let me go…

Adams telepathic murmur was fading, life draining from his voice. Sudden doubt lashed at me, my fists loosened, growing weak. They were punched away with strong force; slim hands pushed me backwards in a weak attempt. _Her _eyes met mine, and what I saw in them would haunt me.

Hate.

"GO. If I see you again…" hatred and hostility spiked her words, the threat unfinished. Her lip quivered. Fire sizzled around her. A fire tendril lashed out and whipped a welted blister across my cheekbone. My head jerked away at the impact, a new pain blossoming across my face.

Adam was sprawled on the sand, choking and gasping for air; bloody gorges streaked his neck, like an obscene flower. I looked at my hands.

What had I done?

I had difficulty breathing, each time I tried, sharp pain crushed my lungs like a tourniquet. My heart thudded, fighting for oxygen. A gulping sob could be heard from Diana. I looked around at the Circle, at Sean cowering behind Laurel, at Deborah's fighting stance, and at Melanie and Suzann's frightened expressions.

At Faye's look of glee.

I backed away, tripping over my own feet. A feeling of numbness evaded my senses as I disappeared into the darkness. No one pursued me. No one spoke.

I gasped, trying to draw breath. My hand cupped my own throat, in a ghostly imitation of Adam's.

Sweat dewed on my forehead, strands of hair congealed to my skin. I punched a brick wall in frustration, stumbling to a halt, and falling to the ground in defeat. The moon was concealed behind storm clouds now, the sidewalk hidden in inky blackness. Ominous shadows lurked in corners, and the wind stirred, full of salt brine.

I looked down in the murky waters of a puddle, the ripples splashing as I jerked away in self-defence.

My brown eyes had undertaken a scarlet glow.


End file.
